


Just a Moment

by Caighlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fic, Ficlet, Flash Fiction, Fluff, It's Sabriel but not really?, M/M, Noah is Gabriel's mortal name, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam doesn't know Gabriel is Gabriel, Short Story, little idea of mine, seemingly human! Gabriel, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caighlee/pseuds/Caighlee
Summary: Sam and his partner take a moment to just be soft and sweet.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nuzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023519) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



> Part of a fun little idea I've had for a long time where Sam and Gabriel meet earlier than Tall Tales and Gabriel gives the name of Noah and has the "brilliant" idea of saying he's a Hunter. Part of the same 'verse at my story Zip Me Up.

“Noah.” Sam warns, a sigh.

But the other brunette doesn’t exactly listen. He presses close to Sam's back, presses him against the little table in the motel room that Sam’s stuff had been spread across not even 10 minutes ago. “You worry too much.”

“For a good reason. Dean’ll be back any moment.” But he doesn’t push the shorter man away. Lets his space be encroached upon.

Noah scoffs, “You’d think hunting would loosen you up. You could lose everything during a case, might as well enjoy it all right now, yeah?”

Sam can’t help but laugh. “We can’t all be like you.”

Noah stretches along Sam’s back and presses kisses to the taller man’s neck and shoulder. “Turn around,” he murmurs. Sam complies and wraps his arms loosely around the golden-eyed man.

“We really don’t have time for anything.” But it’s not a protest. If anything, Sam sounds resigned.

“I know.” Noah grins and leans in again to nuzzle at Sam neck, kisses the tan skin.

One of Sam’s hands slips into Noah’s backpocket, his legs parting so Noah can press closer (always closer). They both sigh, at peace in each others arms.

Noah slips his arms under Sam’s, curls them up to hold Sam’s shoulders. It’s a sweet, slightly desperate embrace. It’s not often they get a quiet moment together. Sam sighs and leans down those few inches to properly kiss Noah. His partner sighs into his mouth.

“You’re a miracle,” Sam whispers.

Noah scoffs but kisses Sam’s cheek. “I’m not a miracle. Just at a place at a time.”

Sam huffs a laugh and squeezes the short man’s waist. “Right place and time?”

“Still to be determined.”

The taller man shakes his head. “ _God_ , you’re weird.”

“You love it,” Noah quips.

“Unfortunately, I do.” Sam kisses him sweetly again. It almost feels like a confession.

It secretly unnerves the shorter man. And he finds there’s nothing he can say. He tries to enjoy the moment but knows that time is running short. Can feel it like an itch between his shoulder blades. He just nuzzles Sam again.


End file.
